


Alias Starling

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: From behind the plexiglass, inmate Clarice Starling seems to have more questions than the psychiatrist that was supposed to analyze her, Dr. Lecter seems much more interesting on sketching or whatever is going on in this curious mind of his.





	Alias Starling

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me as I read through the first pages of Margaret Atwood's "Alias Grace", hence the title.

She could hear the sound of the pencil running over the page as the one of his watch ticking.

Clarice lowered her gaze to the man sitting across from her, on the other side of the plexiglass, “Why haven’t you asked me about it?”

Dr. Hannibal Lecter didn’t raise his eyes to her but rather kept working on whatever he was doing on his legal pad. The pencil danced between his fingers for a moment, then he started again.

The woman rolled her eyes and faced the grey walls of her cell, a sigh escaped through her mouth, “You don’t need to, do you? You don’t care if I did kill those men or not”

A smile appeared on his lips. 

She shifted in her seat, leaned closer to the plexiglass, “Why?”

No answer.

Clarice relaxed against her seat but her shoulders were still tense, “Because you’ve always seen me, just like I saw you the other day”

His smirk grew and Hannibal got the pencil inside his chest pocket, he then showed her the pad, revealing a drawing to her.

Starling saw herself as neither of them had ever seen before, only as his imagination had conceived. What he saw for her was breathtaking and made the prisoner swallow before meeting his maroon eyes that - as expected - observed her intently.

Lecter took the page and went for the tray, sent it through in a quick movement before going back to his chair.

“Thank you,” she said taking the gift out and studying it carefully, “It’s beautiful, Doctor”

“Only as pleasant to the eye as my current subject,” his voice filled the air after such a long silence.

Starling’s cheeks might have become pink, “You told me once that flattery would get me anywhere”

“I hope it works for me too”

She rose an eyebrow but his grin only grew. She studied his face, “Anything you want me to know, Doctor?”

“You have all I need you to have, my dear. With the exception, perhaps, of a dress. Not that the absence of it makes you any less captivating”

Clarice gave him a half smirk, “Keep that up and people will say we’re in love”

Lecter mirrored her features.

He glanced to his pad as he placed it back on his black suitcase, “I must inform you, dear, that I intend to make a trip”

Starling frowned, she blinked a few times, “How long will you be out?”

“A couple of weeks”

“The FBI will send someone, they’ll want you to recommend someone”

“Do you wish me to?”

She shot him a look and shook her head, “I’m not talking, Doctor. I thought that much was clear by now”

“You talked to me”

“And not to anyone else”

He grinned, “I’ll keep you in my mind, Clarice”

“Where are you going?”

“The destination has yet to be decided. I’m actually very interested to know what will my companion choose”

Starling tilted her head and ignored a feeling on her chest, “Who is she?”

Lecter shot her a glance.

“Fine, don’t tell me”

“Should I buy you a gift?”

“It’s not like you’re not going to buy it anyways, I don’t see why you ask”

“Perhaps you’d like me not to”

“That will be the day, darling. Buy me something pretty and I might just get you a gift of my own”

“Only if I can choose it,” he challenged and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Okay, I’ll play”

He rose to his feet, “We’ve got a deal, my dear”

“Don’t take too long, Doctor. This place can get boring”

“I wouldn’t dream to bore you. Don’t take too long yourself. Tell me, former Agent Starling, where would you like to go?”

“Right now?”

“On a trip”

She rose an eyebrow, “Okay, I’ll let you keep my idea. I think Buenos Aires”

He nodded, “A wonderful choice. Have a wonderful day, Clarice. I’ll see you soon”

“You too, Dr. Lecter”

Starling heard the steps as he walked away and turned to the inside of her cage.

Something shone and caught her eye, she faced the tray and what she saw made her pause.

Keys.

She faced the plexiglass.

  
  


“Is the seat taken?” his voice broke through the silence of the airplane.

“Please,” she replied.

Hannibal took his seat by her side.

“Let me guess: you already have my gift,” she tried.

“Perhaps,” Lecter grinned.

“And what is it that you want from me? How should I gift you?”

She turned to find maroon eyes watching her.

“I would like you to join me for dinner,” he said.

“And this is part of your… ‘Courting’”

“Do you wish me to stop, my dear?”

She turned away, then felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as he leaned close to whisper on her ear.

“Have you killed them, Clarice? To protect those women?”

She faced him, “Wouldn’t you like to know”

Hannibal smiled.

“Fine, I’ll have dinner with you, Dr. Lecter”

He took her hand and kissed it, “That shall be an interesting trip for both of us, my dear”

She smirked, “Now why am I not surprised?”


End file.
